Do what I say, not do as I do
by PinkiePieHamada
Summary: Since the attack Yokai, the team has been living a normal life. When Hiro begins to find clues, he discovers that his older brother is alive and will do anything to find him. But he still has to deal with the fact that you are stuck doing work with the most unbearable girl from universo- to him eyes-. ( OC, Tadashi is Alive and Rated T, because i'm crazy)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so be nice to me :). Accept constructive criticism and there will probably be grammatical errors because English is not my language of origin (sorry about that.).**

They were chained in a dusty, dark room. The big hero 6 was in a step away from death and everyone was silent as to this. Since Hiro found clues that Tadashi was alive and he was abducted, he had become obsessed with finding his older brother. And he had succeeded. Only by consequence, was that they would all die.  
"Congratulations, Hiro!" GoGo said. "Now we will all die and it's your fault!"  
"I do not want to come? Do not come! Just like that!" Hiro shouted.  
"Stop you two!" Tadashi said.  
"Well, at least everyone will die together ..." said Honey Lemon, head down.  
"Speaking of everyone, where's Skylar?" Asked Wasabi.  
Skylar Lewis was the youngest member of Big Hero 6. She just started hacking all the systems for the heroes, but when they saw the need to take Skylar for missions with them, she eventually became an official member of the team.  
"Where is the blonde I do not know, but she's lucky, it will not die today!" GoGo shot.  
Hiro was leaning against the wall, staring at the ceiling. While GoGo and Wasabi discussed, Hiro began to remember how all this adventure begins.

"I do not believe!" Skylar practically shouted at everyone to hear. "I do not believe we need to do this damn project together. TOGETHER! Why does Professor Thompson did this to us?"  
"I do not know! It seems to provocation!" Hiro said angrily.  
He and Skylar hated. Even hated. One wanted to prove he was smarter than the other. They could not spend five minutes alone in a room without argument, imagine two weeks together. It looked like the end of the world both for him and for her.  
"Let's agree on one thing: we need to point him in the matter and we can not fail." Skylar said, getting calmer.  
"I agree. But how do we do that? I mean, I do not cut you and you can not stand me. How will this work?"  
"I do not know, Hamada. Just know that we need to fix that and quickly ..."  
"You buy the materials and I construct the work." Hiro suggested.  
"I wish it were that easy ... Thompson will be watching us. We need to do this work together."  
"As friends?" Hiro frowned.  
"Unfortunately, yes." Skylar sighed sad  
Both Hiro left the lab and agreed to meet in the city mall to buy things the school project.  
Once Skylar pulled away, Hiro realized that his friends were going to him.

"You and Skylar Lewis, together? In the same room? And a bomb did not explode?" Fred asked, surprised.  
"I wanted to play well that a bomb in her face, but did not. We will need to work together ..." Hiro said, upset.  
"It was Thompson who put you in this bored, right?" GoGo asked, making a gumball.  
"That's right."  
"I just want to see which of them will die first ..."  
"Finally. We're stuck in this bored for the next two weeks." Hiro ended.  
"Come on, Hiro. It will not be the end of the world ..." encouraged Honey Lemon.  
Hiro and Skylar are occasionally found at 3 pm at the mall. None of them seemed happy with it.  
"We purchase these materials and get out of here." Skylar said, irritated.  
Both went to the parts store and took more than one hour there. Not that they were many pieces. Is that they were discussing how best to play the robot.  
When they finished, they sat just to discuss what he would do. When they finished, they were both making their way to their homes - which were a part of the other- until Skylar called Hiro.  
"Hey, genius. I found it here in the á with your name." Skylar said, handing him a crumpled paper.

"Thank you. I think," said Hiro, taking the paper with an air of suspicion.  
As soon as he got home, read what the paper was saying.  
"On whom you hate most  
Should drop everything and go after a person  
On that day, you should follow the exact coordinates  
To find the puzzle answer. "  
"What was that she gave me?" Hiro muttered. He tossed the crumpled paper in the trash and went to sleep.

**So that was the first chapter. You will want the rest? Probably not right? This thing is horrible. I can only call horrible, right?**  
**See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys :) So, the posts of this fanfiction will be on Mondays and on Sundays ... I really hope you're enjoying this story and if you have any ideas, can have :). Now, enough stalling. Let the point.**

Hiro was still thinking about the previous night's message. He thought about going several times with Skylar to ask what she had in mind to send a message as meaningless.

Realizing his gaze absent-minded, GoGo clapped on his face. This made Hiro disperse their mental blank.

"Are you fine?" Honey questioned.

"Yes ... It's just something that happened yesterday."

"You and Skylar kissed it?" Fred asked with a smirk making heart with his hands.

"Yuck! Not in my wildest dreams!" Hiro went on the defensive.

"So what?"

"This."

Hiro took his pocket and showed it to message your friends.

"I do not know if she is making fun of my face or real thing. I believe more at the first option."

"This is not the letter of Skylar." GoGo said suddenly.

"How do you know?"

"I sit next to her in the second class on Friday. The letter it is all calligraphic, this letter is all done in a hurry."

"So that means ..."

"WE HAVE TO SOLVE A MYSTERY" Fred shouted for virtually

every Lucky Cat Cafe listen. Hiro and the rest of the gang were dying of shame.

When he was near the coffee break and close all said goodbye, Hiro realized that beneath his cup had another ticket:  
'' Follow the coordinates. "

Hiro could not be sure who was doing it, but he was sure of one thing: he was getting sick of it.

"Skylar" Hiro shouted

"Oh, Hamada! You did not have to leave me deaf ..."

"What do you know about it?" Hiro shook the two ticket in her face.

"What YOU think I know? My God, Hiro. Do you really think I would be sending you tickets? I have a lot more to do, for example, put up with you right now."

Hiro did not need a crystal ball to know that soon, the whole cafeteria would be looking at their discussion.

"Let's talk somewhere else"

They go to Hiro laboratory and then, back discuss.

"Hiro, if you think I'm kind of a secret admirer of yours, forget it!"

"Skylar ..."

"Without that of 'Skylar' on me!"

"I just want your help."

"And if you think you are getting married and ... wait. You want my help? Why? It must be serious, you never asks me for help.

"  
"Yeah right .. Look who I had to resort"

"If you want really my help, it is best not to provoke me."

"Okay, sorry."

"What do you want help?"

Hiro took his pocket and gave tickets to Skylar. After five minutes thinking, she looks at Hiro and with a look of indifference, enter the computer and plays the coordinates on Google Maps.

"Hamada, found the address. It is not so far from here."

"Why did you think you did not send me directly the address?"

"It's as if they sending you clues For example:.. The day you hate most, you should drop everything and go after that person" Skylar said, with ticket in hand. "Obviously it's a clue."

"Thank you, Skylar"

"I think if you are engaging even in this, should visit the address before the 'day you hate most." To ensure that there is trap. "

Hiro and Baymax were both in their armor. Hiro ended at the end following the Skylar's advice. He decided to check the place before inserting friends about it.

"Come on, Baymax. This way" supervised Hiro.

"Tadashi is here," said Baymax.

"No, he is not." Hiro said, angry

"Tadashi is here"

"Baymax he is not ..." Hiro stopped when he saw that figure had his back to him and when he turned, looked pretty someone he knew. A face he had not seen for almost two years. "Here ..."

**That's it , guys ! I hope you enjoy :)**

**See You There ! **


End file.
